


Amor verdadero

by Vampso



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampso/pseuds/Vampso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué se logra cuando la locura y el amor se combinan y llegan al límite?<br/>Todo lo que hago es por ti... Al final comprendí que solo me amabas.<br/>LawZo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor verdadero

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic estuvo bajo la autoría de Vampsookie, su servidora ;)

“Quiero todo de ti…”  
Recuerdo tu sugestiva voz al susurrarme esas palabras. Apuesto a que te encantaría volver a decírmelo, hablarme al oído mientras muerdes mi oreja; sólo lo hiciste un par de veces, pero fue suficiente para comprender que era una manía tuya. Me detengo cuando vuelvo a escuchar tu voz dentro de mi cabeza; me estremezco. Culpa y placer. Satisfacción y deshonra. Mi cuerpo tiembla y se me encoje el estómago… es una maldita debilidad el querer volver a escuchar tu voz, idolatrándome, obsesionado conmigo.  
Una niña me señala, su madre la aparte y se alejan corriendo; tengo que seguir mi camino, mirar atrás ya no es una opción.  
“Sabes a gloria…”  
Jadeo ante la pulsada de excitación que asalta mi bajo vientre, sino estuviera en la calle soy capaz de masturbarme hasta que de mi boca salga tu nombre en un orgasmo envilecido… Tu nombre… Suspiré cuando me lo dijiste y lloré lágrimas de humillación cuando escapó de mi boca en un llamado. Tu nombre tan dulce y amargo; un veneno que corroe mi garganta cada que lo pronuncio y destroza mi control cada que lo pienso. “Law” susurro para mí, sólo para mí, tu nombre solo me pertenece. Cómo ansío volver a llamarte mientras embistes con inhumana fuerza dentro de mi cuerpo; el dolor es tan placentero y tú una droga increíblemente adictiva.  
“Dame más…”  
Nunca estabas satisfecho. Me exprimiste hasta la última gota de mí ser, dejaste marchito mi cuerpo a la vez que me inundabas con tu propia esencia. Bebías lo que me obligabas a darte… sin consideración, sin un atisbo de amabilidad o compasión, sin darme la oportunidad de recomponerme; y yo dejándome caer una y otra vez en el orgásmico placer de tu boca, tus manos y la fuerza de tu cadera. Siempre me preguntaré cómo sabías hacerme llegar al culposo placer de la humillación. “Law…” conforme pasa el tiempo tu recuerdo llena mi cabeza, solo pensamientos tuyos, para ti, de mí.  
Entro al edificio al cual llegué por puro instinto; mi hogar hasta hacía diez días. El piso al cual voy es el último, el décimo. No quiero llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo he hecho, subo por las escaleras. Así también tengo tiempo para pensar, seguir recordándote.  
“Córrete…”  
Tu orden preferida. En un principio pensé que eras un bastardo egoísta, sin embargo al paso de los días tus acciones me demostraban lo contrario. Llegaste a ser amable, fuiste considerado… o tal vez me tuviste lástima y todas las buenas acciones fueron un engaño para atraparme. ¿Pero sabes qué, Law? No hacía falta ese trato especial; yo ya te pertenecía; mucho antes de aceptarlo sabía que estaba perdido ante esos ojos grises, ante las visiones borrosas de tus tatuajes que marcaban con fuego y dolor mi propio cuerpo; fui derrotado por tu sonrisa autosuficiente mientras que tu sola presencia aplastaba mi orgullo.  
—Hey ¿estás bien? —la pregunta dirigida a mí me saca de mis pensamientos. Volteo y escucho un grito ahogado, luego pasos apresurados que cierran la puerta del piso. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? Qué importa, solo sé que debo subir, ir arriba, hasta el punto más alto.  
“¡Joder!”  
Adoraba tus maldiciones, significaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. Fui capaz de regresarte un poco del infinito placer que me brindaste. Mi cuerpo te acogía al mismo tiempo que mis entrañas te abrían el paso y con ello la oportunidad de estremecerte, vibrar al mismo ritmo que yo, jadear buscando aire. Cuántas veces aplacamos el deseo que representaban esas maldiciones, y no era suficiente. Siempre querías más de mi cuerpo deshecho, hundirte hasta el fondo y llevarme a viajar por caminos de desasosiego. Y yo… ansiando tu compañía, deleitándome con la cercanía de tu cuerpo, probando los sabores de tu ser.  
No hay más escaleras, he llegado. Abro la puerta y el frío aire de la noche que apenas comienza revuelve las puntas de mis cortos cabellos; desde aquí puedo ver unas escasas estrellas que titilan y unos cuantos techos de edificios vecinos, la azotea. Camino despacio, me cuesta enfocar; las ardientes lágrimas que niego a derramar juegan de mala manera conmigo: amenazan con salir de mis adoloridos ojos, pero nunca se derraman. Aun conservo un poco de dignidad.  
“Trágatelo todo, sé que te gusta beberlo. Te haces el inocente, pero eres una puta a la cual le encanta que le cojan por detrás. Vamos, ponte en cuatro, te joderé como la perra que eres…”  
—¡¡NO!!  
La ira me inunda; no sé que pateé, solo escucho el sonido de algo al quebrarse. No quiero escuchar esas palabras, no quiero mancillar tu sensual voz con los malos recuerdos. Tu firmeza y dulzura a la vez; eras un pecado que gustoso probaba. Eras mi perdición, no un animal salvaje que me obligaba a actuar de manera tan pusilánime.  
“Roronoa Zoro, me perteneces…”  
Las lágrimas siguen agolpándose en mis ojos, escuece…  
“Nos divertiremos mucho…”  
Me arrodillo derrotado. ¡Maldición! Si voy a llorar mejor hacerlo ahora.  
“Eres valiente, me gusta esa mirada desafiante…”  
Ya no hay valentía, ni orgullo, ni dignidad. Ya no soy yo. Dejé de ser yo mismo.  
“Basta de ese estúpido coraje. Si me imploras por más puede que te trate bien; pero viendo las veces que te has corrido dudo que quieras ser tratado como una persona, sino como un animal…”  
—¡¡CÁLLATE!!  
Golpeo el piso con el puño. Yo quiero al Law que se preocupa por mí, aquel que me obligaba a bañarme en las mieles del placer y que, con malas maneras, me demostraba cuanto me quería. Quiero de regreso al Law que me besaba con desesperación, hambriento de mí. No a la bestia que me hacía daño y que me desgarraba tanto en el interior como en el exterior.  
Me duele la mejilla derecha, ahí justo donde recibí el golpe que casi me noqueó y me abrió las puerta a un lugar del cual ya no puedo regresar…  
.  
.  
.  
No consigo mover las manos, algo me lo impide; alzo la vista y me encuentro con la cabecera de una cama, estoy atado a los barrotes con gruesas sogas que dañan mis muñecas al intentar liberarme. ¿Qué sucedió? Recuerdo salir del edificio de apartamentos, caminar un par de cuadras y a un hombre alto, moreno, con la mirada agravada por unas profundas ojeras… ojos grises. Se acercó para preguntarme por una dirección, la cual no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegar, volteé hacia atrás para tratar de ubicar el sitio que buscaba y un agudo dolor en mi brazo me alertó, logró inyectarme algo. Fui rápido y golpeé su costado, el resopló por el dolor, pero fue demasiado tarde; la vista se me nubló, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo.  
Respiro profundo y trato de acomodarme en la cama, debo de mantenerme calmado, perder el control ahora puede ser mi perdición y más porque no se que clase de persona me tenga retenido; esos ojos grises son capaces de lo que sea, estoy seguro. Mis extremidades se han dormido: tampoco puedo mover las piernas, me duele la espalda y tengo nauseas posiblemente lo último a causa de la inyección, solo espero no tener secuelas.  
Observo la habitación con cuidado necesito recaudar toda la información que pueda. Solo alcanzo a ver un buró destartalado a mi derecha, una puerta a la izquierda y otra frente a mí (o al menos eso supongo por el marco que alcanzo a ver), no hay más muebles y tampoco parecía que los hubo antes, la pintura descarapelada por igual en todos lados me hace suponerlo; el techo no está en mejores condiciones, solo hay un foco de luz blanca apagado en el centro. Ante ese escenario tan deprimente me concentro en la ventana de la de la pared derecha: sin cortinas ni persianas, solo los vidrios mugrosos; aun con eso puedo distinguir el frío color del cemento, una pared quizás un edificio. ¿Servirá de algo gritar? Antes que pueda decidir si hacerlo o no la puerta de enfrente se abre; intento observar quien entra, sin embargo la posición no me lo permite, tengo que resignarme a esperar hasta que el susodicho se acerque; tarda un poco hasta que escucho sus pasos acercándose, con cada pisada mi corazón se acelera. No tengo idea de lo que me espera.

…

«Se remueve en la cama cuando entro, ha despertado antes de lo previsto. Me gusta. Esa fuerza sólo incrementa mis deseos por él… Roronoa Zoro, cuánto he esperado por este momento. A estas alturas ya no importa mirar atrás, debo de concentrarme en el fruto que me dio el esfuerzo que tuve que invertir en tantas horas para saber de ti; cada movimiento tuyo, las rutinas de tu día a día, tus gustos y aversiones, todo lo que te concierne junto al mundo que te rodea. Me muerdo el labio al pensar en ello, ese mundo que gira a tu alrededor es innecesario y fácilmente reprobable, con amigos estúpidos que te sacan de quicio o se burlan de ti; merecen la muerte… una muerte dolorosa entre gritos de y viseras bañadas en sangre. Cuándo me doy cuenta ya estoy sonriendo; Roronoa Zoro, directa o indirectamente tú eres el único que puede provocarme éstos cambios de humor; yo que me enorgullezco de mi paciencia me convierto en alguien completamente volátil bajo tu presencia o tu mundo.  
Me recargo en la puerta cerrada. Increíblemente me siento nervioso de acercarme a ti. ¿Y si no te gusto? ¿Y si llegas a despreciarme? ¿Y si no puedo darte lo que mereces? ¡Parezco una nena al pensar en ello! No hay razón para creer algo así; estamos destinados a unirnos, juntos, piel con piel, esencia con esencia. En estos momentos de duda es cuando más te necesito, para que puedas brindarme un poco de la confianza que emanas, algo de la fuerza que es tan característica en ti. Lo necesito. Te necesito.  
Me acerco, te veo y jadeo al apreciar tu expresión, cuanta fortaleza. Era justo lo que requería: esa confianza que alimenta a la mía. Me subo a la cama y como lo supuse tensas los músculos bajo el peso de mi cuerpo en el colchón. Sé que debo controlarme para poder disfrutar de cada segundo a tu lado, adorarte con calmada y tortuosa fascinación, tratarte de la mejor manera posible; ese era el plan que tenía para ti… planes que murieron desde el primer segundo en el que nos encontramos los dos solos, alejados del mundo, sin terceros, sin interrupciones, en completa libertad de reconocernos… Acaricio tu pierna.  
—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Suéltame! —gritas y tratas de moverte. Te observo y casi me carcajeo de sólo imaginar mi cara de estúpido enajenado por ti. Con cada exclamación te deseo más.  
No puedo esperar y muerdo tu pierna por encima de la ropa. Tratas de liberarte con el doble de fuerzas mientras que sueltas una retahíla de maldiciones. Perfecto. Logras alzar tu cabeza, tu mirada se entrelaza con la mía…   
He perdido.  
El deseo me guía, la desesperación es mi control y tú lo que siempre he deseado. Entre gritos de angustia te desgarro la ropa; marco tu cuerpo con los roces dolorosos de mis dedos, tal vez utilizo demasiada fuerza, pero entiende, quiero compenetrarme contigo, fundirme entre tu piel y el contorno de tus músculos marcados. Saboreo la desesperación que te invade con largas lamidas sabor a sal y miedo. Casi me corro al degustar la sangre que escapa de tus muñecas y tobillos; sé que quieres ser libre para poder hacer lo mismo conmigo, jugar juntos y satisfacernos entre oleadas de crisis emocionales. No puedo darte el gusto, aun no, Roronoa Zoro antes te brindaré el calor que mi cuerpo puede ofrecerte.  
Gritas cuando te penetro con tres dedos ¿es por la emoción o por el placer? Tu expresión cambia ante el vaivén que impongo: muerdes tus labios y tratas que esa pequeña lágrima no escape de tus ojos; ese esfuerzo tengo que recompensarlo. Me agacho apara apresar tu sexo entre mis labios, la retahíla continúa; mi cabeza sube y baja, mis dedos entran y salen. Logro desbaratar un poco del control que intentas imponer al conseguir una erección en tu delicioso miembro. Sí, delicioso, único y maravilloso, tengo ganas de morderte para lograr saciar esta hambre de ti que me ha poseído, alimentarme con tu cuerpo y ahogarme en el mar salado de tu sangre. Me levanto con saliva escurriendo de mi boca, escucho mis propios jadeos, parezco un animal desesperado; un gruñido ronco sale de mi garganta al sacar los dedos de tu cuerpo, están bañados en sangre, misma que empieza a manchar las sábanas. Me acomodo; masajeo mi sexo con la mano ensangrentada hasta llenarlo de un rojizo color. El aroma a hombre, a sexo, a sangre llena mis fosas nasales, sonrío… carcajeo al saber que serás mío, solo mío. Mío…»

…

¡Maldición! ¡Es demasiado! Este hombre está enfermo, y en definitiva me las pagará. Lo mataré y disfrutaré de ello. No voy a darle el gusto de verme doblegado, resistiré y en la más mínima posibilidad que se me presente le haré pagar. Me sonríe el hijo de puta con total libertad, esto no puede ser más humillante. El dolor en todo mi cuerpo se incrementa al ver como se acomoda para penetrarme, va despacio posiblemente esperando a que me quiebre y empiece a implorarle que se detenga. Pues no, desgraciado, no lo haré, podré con la violación y tú serás el que me ruegue dejarte vivir cuando me pagues esta afrenta. De mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna así sea lo último que haga.   
Me muerdo la lengua al sentir como presiona y entra, mi piel se estira al máximo… Duele, carajo, duele de los mil demonios. Trato de respirar con calma para hacer más llevadero el dolor… ¡Puta madre, con cada centímetro duele más! En un momento dado siento como se abre mi piel, me ha desgarrado. Va demasiado lento… joder… que esto termine ya…  
La degenerada y humillante erección que tuve a causa de su boca ha desaparecido. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Y la desesperación comienza a hacer mella en mi autocontrol… quiero gritar que pare, no quiero seguir sintiéndolo dentro de mí… me ha partido el cuerpo ¿cuánto podré soportar antes que quiebre mi alma?

…

«Una lágrima ha resbalado de sus ojos, casi me corro al verla. Estoy completamente dentro de él. Su cuerpo me aprieta demasiado que duele, es… caliente, me quema y atrae por más. Salgo con brusquedad. Entro en un movimiento. Sí, duele el que tu cuerpo esté tan tenso y eso es lo que más me gusta. Quieres gritar, se te nota en la cara y a mi me entra la curiosidad de saber cómo serán tus gritos de dolor…  
Los embates son intensos, su cuerpo se mueve casi en una especie de convulsión con cada estocada; yo me deleito al ver salir y entrar mi miembro cubierto de sangre y otros fluidos. Sabes, Roronoa, el rojo combina a la perfección con tu tono de piel, es el mejor adorno que puede cubrirte. Jadeo sin control ansioso por llegar… siénteme, disfrútame. Trato de moverme más rápido a la par que observo como abres tu boca para obtener más aire, eso hay que aprovecharlo. Hundo dos dedos entre tus labios, intentas morderme, sin embargo voy más profundo y las arcadas no dejan que me lastimes. ¿Se siente bien, no? El que casi te ahogues entre tu propio vómito mientras sigo arremetiendo contra ti. Mis caderas no paran, hago más fuerza en las rodillas, tengo que llegar más hondo…»

—-

Me niego a observar, no puedo con la imagen de ese hombre penetrándome mientras tiene esa sonrisa insana en su rostro. Tengo que repetirme que esto pasará, que hay un fin y pronto llegaré a él. No importa que el hijo de puta trate de ahogarme, no claudicaré, saldré de esto y lo haré pagar… aunque mi cuerpo este roto, podré vengarme…  
—Roronoa Zoro…  
Mi nombre dicho por él se escucha repugnante, aun así no lo miraré. Me llama una y otra vez, está en el límite, lo sé porque ha aumentado la velocidad de sus embates. Pronto, esto se acabará pronto.  
Siento mis entrañas llenarse con su asquerosa esencia. Hago un último esfuerzo por no derrumbarme. No sale de mí ¡Joder! Hasta cuando me obligará a sentirlo; al contrario, siento que recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, más suplicio…  
Algo caliente cae en mi pecho, abro los ojos al sentir nuevamente esa sensación. Ahí está ese mal nacido, acomodado entre mis piernas, aun metido en mi cuerpo, con su frente sobre mi tórax y temblando sin parar. ¿Qué diablos…? Esta… ¿llorando?  
Sus lágrimas caen encima de mi piel, trato de hundir el pecho para alejarme, me queman, no me gusta. En definitiva este hombre está enfermo, se ve tan patético… destrozado, melancólico… triste…  
.  
.  
.  
“Law…” susurro tu nombre. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me compadeciera de tu estado maltrecho y así entender que no me forzabas a tener sexo, era tu manera de hacerme el amor, de demostrarme cuanto eras capaz de hacer por mí. Yo era todo en tu mundo y al final tú eras lo único que necesitaba. Sí, estabas deshecho, muerto por dentro, a veces podía ver un atisbo de vida en tus ojos, cuando me hablabas con dulzura… o cuando me golpeabas sin misericordia. Esos constantes cambios tuyos siempre fueron mi mayor temor, no tanto por las consecuencias de tus golpes, sino al pensar que no era capaz de ayudarte. ¿Lo fui, Law? Aunque sea por un segundo ¿fui lo que necesitabas?  
El aire de la noche se hace más fuerte. Me arden los ojos; los restriego y un aroma óxido me llena la nariz. Con la vista un poco más clara observo mis manos… llevo el puño izquierdo cerrado, cargo con algo desde que salí de ese cuarto. No… no, no… abro el puño, algo cae, mis palmas…  
El cuchillo cae al suelo, hace un sonido sordo que resquebraja el último límite de cordura en mi mente. Abro la boca para gritar, pero no emito sonido alguno, entonces sollozo ¿por qué las estúpidas lágrimas no terminan de caer? Trato de limpiar la sangre que tiñe mis palmas en la ropa, sin embargo caigo al suelo de sentón al ver que mi ropa también tiene sangre. Aun en el suelo retrocedo, miro a todos lados… ¿dónde estoy?   
Yo estaba en el cuarto con Law, haciendo el amor con él, disfrutando de su cercanía, implorando por más, mientras que Law hacía todo lo que le pedía, siempre quiso darme más… Pero, él… comenzó a golpearme… y yo… tomé uno de los tantos juguetes que usábamos para nuestras uniones.   
El cuchillo yace a pocos metros de mí. Sé lo que hice. Law… Law… mi amado Law… Grito. Grito más fuerte. Law, siempre quisiste escuchar mi voz bañada en dolor, no ibas a descansar hasta lograrlo… ahora puedes hacerlo.  
Me levanto, camino hacia delante, no voy a dejarme doblegar. Una lágrima de tristeza baja por mi mejilla. Por fin puedo llorar. Sigo caminando. No hay razón para detenerse… “Law…”  
No me detengo aun cuando el suelo a mis pies se haya terminado.  
“Law…”


End file.
